Fight Night
by ScreamxforxmexBaby
Summary: I’ve lived alone most of my life. At night, I’m an underground fighter. During the day, I’m a normal high school student. Well, I try to be normal at least. Living to different lives is tough! Saku/Gaa, slight Saku/Sasu


"**Fight Club**"

**Prologue-** "Bring it on!"

**By:** Scream

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, or any of the characters.

**Summery:** I've lived alone most of my life. At night, I'm an underground fighter. During the day, I'm a normal high school student. Well, I try to be normal at least. Living to different lives is tough! Saku/Gaa, slight Saku/Sasu

**A/N:** I love those movies where girls kick a guys ass! They are just great movies. So, I have this idea, so I write it onto paper, and wah-lah!

Sakura may say some crude things, so be warned now. She has had a harsh life, and it will all come out in the chapters ahead.

Please Review!

**x **

**Prologue**

**x**

**Sakura's POV:**

My name is Sakura Haruno, one might think my name is ironic, well...I do too.

I've lived alone most of my life. At night, I'm an underground fighter. During the day, I'm a normal high school student. Well, I try to be normal at least.

Since I live alone, I need to find some way to pay the many piles of bills that seem to have collected under my bed. Besides, it is good money; better than what any prostitute would make on the streets. And let me tell you something, being the daughter of a prostitute, they really don't make much. And the amount they do make, they spend on drugs. Sad, but that is reality.

The downside to my nightly activities - it's pretty much an all night job. I find myself sleeping in the middle of classes, and staying up until the wee-hours of the morning attempting to finish my homework. Even though school and homework are all important, I would not trade my double life for anything.

Fighting helps me relieve stress. And I have a lot of built up stress that I need relieved! My fist colliding with someone elsies face, well, that helps a lot.

To make matters worse in this underground fighting-ring, sexist pigs have to have something against women. Yes, I have to pretend I have a penis. It is not as easy as it looks! Only men are aloud in the ring. Now they can have their cheerleaders, but never, never ever, in the ring. It's just not aloud. I shall say it again, sexist pigs.

I am a small pink haired girl that can scruff with the best of them. That is if they had given me a shot. So, in the end I had to resort to switching genders. I'm not literally getting a sex change-that costs way too much money. Yeah, and I would feel acquired with an extra appendage dangling between my legs. I'm only going to change my looks a bit. Well, become a cross-dresser.

It is sad that I am the only person with pink hair in this town. My pink locks seem to attract attention. I don't want to resort to dyeing my hair a normal color. Come on pink? That is practically abnormal, and I myself like it as such. A brown short haired wig would just have to do.

Having such a small frame helps me in many ways also. Guys want to fight me, im easy money in their opinions. It makes me laugh, for their money will sooner or later be stuffed into my pockets. I'm quick, really quick, and these bigger guys will never know what hit them. I have been fighting since I was young, my specialty, taijutsu.

I've kicked a lot of male ass. I've beat up a few guys that actually go to school with me. I have walked past them in the halls, and they don't even seem to notice me at all. Fights break out in school a lot, all because of male egotistical pride. I'm glad I only have to prove myself once, seeing as my other half does not go to school too.

I would probably get jumped if I went to school as my male counter part. I don't think I could take on five guys at once. Either that, or I would be forced to join a gang.

I just hope that no one finds out what I have been doing. I'm a girl pretending to be a guy, and the only person in the whole wold who knows my secret is my best friend, Hinata Hyuga. Well, even Batman had Alfred! If anyone else were to find out, I'm sure I'd be living in a soggy box in the back ally of some bar.

That is why no one must know, Hinata and I must keep this a secret for all time. And if by a series of unfortunate events, someone were to find out something, I'll pretend to be my own brother. See, I have everything figured. out.

"S-Sakura, have you even thought up a new name?" Hinata said from my bed, which she now occupied.

Okay, maybe not _everything_...

"Well...no!" I grinned at my friend from across the room, a reassuring gesture. I had everything under control. Or in this case, I hoped.

Hinata stared at me a moment before blinking her pearly eyes, and moving to stare at something else. She changed the subject then. "I really do w-wish y-you would move out of this grungy apartment."

Hinata has had a stuttering problems since before I knew her. It use to be a lot worse, until she met me and we became friends. It is slowly but surely going away. She is almost able to speak full sentences without stuttering.

"I don't have any money! That is why I am joining the fight club!"

"I-I could help you S-Sakura-Chan!" Hinata insisted, lifting herself up from the bed and walking toward me.

I glared at her then. She knew I did not want her help. But she always seemed to bring it up, and that annoyed me. Yes, I cared about Hinata as if she were my own sister, but I did not want, or need her help with this money situation.

"Hinata-Chan, I want to do this by myself. I _need_ to do this by myself!" As I said this, I realized how mean and selfish it sounded.

It was as if I was telling her that I did not need her. Which wasn't true, I needed her for a lot of things. One being this deep dark secret. It is one I do not think I could have kept quiet very long without someone to share it with. I was grateful I had Hinata by my side. I was about to correct myself when I heard her soft whisper.

"_But_..."

I waited.

"But...Sakura-Chan, I do not want to see you hurt!"

"Hinata-Chan..." I giggled, if only for my own benefit, it was an inside joke after all. I ducked my head lower so she could not see the sadness in my eyes or how they had begun to water.

"I have felt worse pain...And no one will ever be able to hurt me as bad. And if anyone is up for the challenge, all I have to say is...Bring it On!" After saying this I pumped my firsts into the air.

**X**

**Hinata's POV:**

I tried my hardest not to stutter, "But...Sakura-Chan, I do not want to see you hurt!"

With my goal accomplished I felt slightly better. I did not stutter! Maybe Sakura would understand now that I was serious. And then, I knew without a shadow of a doubt, she was not taking me seriously.

Her giggles filled the room. It angered me that she could take this topic so lightly. I was positive, surely the next time I saw her, it would be in a body bag. But then I glanced at her from the corner of my eye...and saw a reaction I did not expect.

"Hinata-Chan..."

I stared at her now. Sakura hid herself from me, but I had already saw enough. There were tears in her eyes and a sadness in her voice. Maybe she took this more seriously than I originally thought. I did not question her.

"_I have felt worse pain..." _A bitterness this time...

What kind of pain Sakura-Chan? I wish she would tell me. It pains me also to know that something awful has happened to her, but what I am not sure. If she were to open up to me, I could help. I have always been there for Sakura, just like her for me. But, I do not share this.

"_...And no one will ever be able to hurt me as bad. And if anyone is up for the challenge, all I have to say is...Bring it On!"_

'Sakura-Chan...You're so stubborn.' As I thought this I realized something. That is what I liked about her. She had never backed down from anything, ever. I just wished that she would understand that I was there standing by her side through it all.

**X**

**A/N:** Wow, I hope all who are reading my story liked the beginning. It is a bit short, but it is only the prologue. Please review, flames are welcome!


End file.
